Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. A mobile wireless communication device (also referred to herein as a mobile device) may incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function mobile devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
When utilizing email features, the typical mobile device may communicate with a central server for retrieval of email messages. The email messages may be stored on a variety of email sources, such as email servers, each having differing login information and connection configuration information for retrieval of the email messages for a respective email account. For configuration, the user may login into a utility interface for the central server for storing and updating the login information and connection configuration information.
When the user initiates the utility interface, the typical server may request authentication information to determine whether the user of the mobile device is authorized. In advantageous approaches, the server may authenticate the mobile device based upon an identification token associated with mobile device.